In a typical surface-mount solid electrolytic capacitor, an anode lead terminal and a cathode lead terminal which are made of a metal plate for electrical connection to an anode and a cathode of the capacitor element, respectively, are arranged at the bottom side of the synthetic resin package hermetically sealing the capacitor element. With such an arrangement, the capacitor can be mounted on e.g. a printed circuit board by soldering utilizing the two lead terminals.
In such a surface-mount solid electrolytic capacitor, each of the lead terminals projects out from a side surface of the package and is bent toward the bottom surface of the package. With such a structure, the entire height of the capacitor from the lower surface of the lead terminal to the upper surface of the package disadvantageously increases.
The Patent Document 1 as a prior-art proposes to embed the anode and the cathode lead terminals in the bottom of the resin package so that the lower surfaces of the two lead terminals are exposed at the bottom surface of the package.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-68576